


Lost Heaven

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Starker Week Latina 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Zagzagel es un ángel que descubre en la Tierra una razón para quedarse en ella aunque eso signifique tener un cuerpo mortal. Esa razón es un niño llamado Peter, que él irá protegiendo desde las sombras hasta que sea el momento preciso de encontrarse.Primer día de laStarker Week Latina 2020.Prompt elegido: Ángel guardián.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847428
Kudos: 5
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	Lost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Como tengo problemas con los títulos de las canciones, por si ya no se dieron cuenta, es probable que el 80% de lo que publico tenga por título el nombre de alguna canción. En este caso es la canción de **_L'arc~en~Ciel_** , del álbum [**_Awake_**](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Awake_\(%C3%A1lbum_de_L%27Arc~en~Ciel\)) y que formó parte del _soundtrack_ de la película _**Gekijouban Hagane no renkinjutsushi Shanbara wo yuku mono**_ , que pueden escuchar [acá](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LYPTKKi2pw).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jon Favreau, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Era imposible pensar que algo así sucedería, pero le dolían las alas. Con cada despertar una nueva horda de ángeles nacía y necesitaba de su tutela para conocer su labor. Ese era su trabajo, para eso había sido creado. Se acercó a la fuente de agua que le permitía ver lo que él quisiera, tan sólo con pensarlo era suficiente. Nadie lo sabría.  
Bueno.   
No exactamente nadie.   
¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que caminó por la Tierra? Cada cierta cantidad de eones tenía la misma inquietud. Rozó el líquido de la fuente y dejó que su pensamientos le transmitiera aquello que quería ver. De pronto, como si estuviera siendo transportado sobre un rayo, fueron apareciendo los distintos niveles del cielo, los cuales cruzó con una velocidad más allá de la comprensión. Lo siguiente que vio fue la Tierra, esa figura y textura especial que extrañaba. Si se concentraba un poco podía alcanzar a sentir el aroma a la misma. Si hubiera tenido un rostro humano, hubiera arrugado la nariz. El aroma que le devolvía ya no era el mismo. Era diferente. El viaje terminó a espaldas de un niño pequeño. Él no le veía el rostro, pero así y todo reparó en el dolor que se desbordaba de él. Un dolor inexplicable. Sus alas se abrieron, quería abrazarlo, hacerle saber que no estaba solo.   
—¿Qué estás haciendo?   
Una vibración divina hizo que automáticamente las alas del ángel quedaran en su sitio, cerradas, sin vida.   
—Gabriel. Hay un niño en la Tierra. Está sufriendo.   
El arcángel se mostró misericordioso con su par. Se acercó a la fuente para ver qué estaba turbando la mente de su hermano.   
—Ha sufrido una terrible pérdida, puedo sentirlo.   
—Es por eso, hermano, déjame bajar. Déjame ayudarlo.   
—¿Quién cuidará de tu cielo?   
—Regresaré rápido.   
—De acuerdo. Yo te cubriré  
Así fue como Zagzagel, este era el nombre de este ángel, volvió a poner los pies en la Tierra o, por lo menos, bajar hacia ella, ya que él seguía siendo un ser etéreo, sin forma. Sin embargo, fue capaz de cumplir con su cometido y abrazar a ese pequeño que sentía que su corazón se partía al medio aunque no sabía muy bien la razón detrás de ese sentimiento.  
—¿Peter? —una mujer de cabello azabache entró a la habitación, encontrando al pequeño con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto—. Cariño —la mujer se acercó al aludido y se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo luego con ambos brazos—… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?  
—¿May?  
Los enormes ojos avellanas del pequeño se posaron sobre la recién llegada.  
—Dime, cariño.  
—¿Cuándo van a volver mis papás?  
May no pudo responderle. No sabía cómo, en realidad. En cambio, sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía incluso respirar. Acurrucó al pequeño contra su cuerpo. Las manitos del niño trataron de rodear a su tía. Sentía que ella era la que necesitaba de ese abrazo.

* * *

  
  
Las luces de las patrullas de policía que no dejaban de llegar a la escena del crimen lo enceguecían. Una adrenalina indescriptible seguía bombeando por sus venas, su mente no podía centrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. El intento fallido para evitar que Ben perdiera la vida había resultado en un fiasco y la sangre todavía se escurría de sus manos y su ropa. Él no había resultado herido, aún así sentía un dolor incomprensible. De pronto, recordó esa sensación cálida que había sentido cuando sus padres murieron. Miró a sus espaldas al reconocerla nuevamente. Sin embargo, detrás suyo, a tan corta distancia, no había nadie.  
—¿Sigues aquí? —le preguntó Gabriel a Zagzagel—. ¿Debería recordarte que lo que estás haciendo está prohibido?  
—Tenía que hacerlo.  
Zagzagel estaba en un vehículo detenido a la distancia. Ya no podía manifestarse y abrazar a Peter con sus alas, evitarle ese dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero al menos, ahora, podía poner los pies sobre la Tierra y caminar sobre ella.  
—Ya no puedo cubrirte. Lo siento mucho.  
El ángel pudo sentir el pesar de Gabriel a su lado, aunque no pudiera verlo, aunque ya no pudiera verlo, todavía podía sentir su presencia cerca suyo. Y sabía que si era condenado, lo perdería. También pudo percibir una sensación de asco al verlo poseer un cuerpo humano, escondiendo su gracia angelical para no ser descubierto por sus pares.   
—Está bien. Lo supe desde el comienzo —mientras le respondía, sus dedos se movieron rápidamente sobre una pantalla en el tablero de su vehículo—. Enséñame todos los videos y archivos respecto a Spider-Man y palabras asociadas a él.  
—“ _Enseguida señor_ ”, le respondió una voz artificial.

* * *

  
—No hagas nada que yo haría. Y definitivamente, no hagas nada que yo no haría. Hay una- Hay una pequeña área gris, y ahí es donde operas.  
No había sido grato cuando pudo tomar posesión de un cuerpo. Este debía tener unas condiciones excepcionales. Su alma debía haber ido al Paraíso y él, estar presente en el momento preciso en que eso sucediera. Si alguien le hubiera avisado que despertaría con un motor enganchado a su pecho para seguir viviendo, definitivamente habría esperado un poco más. Sin embargo, la capacidad de reacción y sabiduría de Tony Stark le habían servido para sortear ese y todos los otros obstáculos que aparecieron en su vida, que ya no era eterna. Había logrado pasar desapercibido en el cielo, el tiempo allí es distinto al que manejan en la Tierra, pero también sabía que no siempre tendría esa suerte, y debía estar preparado para que su contacto con el cielo se rompiera en cualquier momento. Porque sabía que eso sucedería, él no había sido ni el primer ni el último ángel en pisar la Tierra, pero sí había sido el primero en pisarla por segunda vez y en encontrar un objetivo para quedarse ahí para siempre. La preocupación que seguía sintiendo por él le impidió aceptarlo como parte del equipo. Prefería que siguiera practicando en misiones más sencillas para cuando sucediera lo peor. Porque él sabía que algo sucedería. Lo había visto. Sintió dolor cuando Peter apoyó una de sus manos sobre su espalda. Sus alas ya no estaban ahí pero las cicatrices dolían—. No es un abrazo. Sólo te estoy abriendo la puerta. No estamos ahí todavía.   
La expresión de Peter le dieron ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, por supuesto que sí, pero todavía no era el momento. El muchacho bajó del vehículo y Harold emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.   
—¿Sucede algo?   
Tony levantó la vista para encontrarse por uno instantes con la mirada de Harold en el espejo retrovisor.   
—No me lleves a casa todavía.   
—¿Adónde quieres ir?   
—No lo sé. Solo conduce. Y pon algo de música, esto es deprimente.   
Tony miró por la ventanilla el paisaje de la ciudad. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre el asiento como si quisiera que el calor del cuerpo de Peter a su lado no se disipara. En lo que pudiera, cuando pudiera, este ángel guardián de carne y hueso siempre estaría ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3  
> Y dimos inicio a esta **_Starker Week Latina 2020_** re soft xD Veamos qué onda los demás días :P  
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Notas finales:** Gabriel y Zagzagel son personajes inventados dentro de esta historia.  
> Zagzagel es uno de los príncipes ángeles celestiales. Es el ángel de la  
> sabiduría, jefe de guardia del cuatro cielo (aunque se dice que reside en el séptimo) y ángel de la [zarza ardiente](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zarza_ardiente). Como se menciona en la historia, es maestro de ángeles y habla 70 idiomas. Fue una buena idea bajar [este libro](https://es.scribd.com/doc/53748980/A-Dictionary-of-Angels-Including-the-Fallen-Angels-by-Gustav-Davidson) para un desafío de **_Supernatural_** xD


End file.
